


In which the Jedi get an important message

by carryonmywaywardsonofabitch



Series: In which Palpatine gets screwed [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: ? - Freeform, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, Crack Treated Seriously, Cundertol/Redav forever, Force Visions (Star Wars), Gen, I had this crack idea like three hours ago, Order 66 Didn't Happen (Star Wars), Other, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Palpatine Gets Rekt, Time Travel, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 14:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch/pseuds/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch
Summary: In which this is Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi and he regrets to report a few things.
Relationships: Barriss Offee & Ahsoka Tano, Cundertol/Redav, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Luminara Unduli & Quinlan Vos, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: In which Palpatine gets screwed [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177526
Comments: 20
Kudos: 206





	In which the Jedi get an important message

The Prime Minister of Bakura, Cundertol, was deep into his very important work of counting the tiles on the ceiling when someone knocked on his office door. 

He scrambled to place a few data-pads haphazardly around his desk to give some pretense of work done for the day. When he thought he looked busy enough, he yelled for them to enter.

His gentle secretary, Redav, slowly pushed the door in, an old, dusty box settled between their pale hands. 

“Sir? Do you remember the Jedi who were here about twenty standard years ago? There were two of them?”

_Jedi...Jedi.. Oh!_

“Of course, I remember. A team of Jedi, a Master and an apprentice sent to negotiate our trade dispute. A Master Qui-Dun? Qui-Don? No, Qui-Gon and his student Obi-Wan Ke—”

“Kenobi, sir, yes.”

He cocked an eyebrow. “Why the inquiry, Redav?”

Redav held up the dusty box, “This, sir.”

“And what does _this_ entail, Redav, I’m too busy for your riddles today.”

“Sorry, sir, but I found this box in my room’s vents and it was placed there by one of the Jedi, the apprentice. It says to not send it to the Jedi Temple until, well, until today, sir!” And, I’ve checked those vents every week, sir. There is no way the box could have been in there for twenty standard years. So, _of course_ , I chalked it up to Jedi mystic—”

“Rambling, Redav.” Cundertol teased. Redav certainly was the most charming person he had ever met.

Redav flushed, “So should I send it, sir?”

“Of course! Who are we to get in the way of Jedi business, my dear. Send it off, I have urgent business to attend to.” He said, gesturing to the full desk.

As soon as Redav closed the door, he leaned back in his chair.

_Now where was I? Oh, right! 645, 646, 647…_

* * *

It was one of the few times that the entire Jedi High Council were planet-side at the same time. Same goes for many other Master and Padawan teams. Mace didn’t like it. Of course, he was ecstatic that many were safe and weren’t spending today trudging through enemy lines and risking their lives for the Republic, but it was suspicious. Something was bound to happen.

And something did happen.

Padawan Selpar poked her head through the large chamber doors, delaying all conversation.

“Uh, Masters? A package just arrived addressed from Master Kenobi marked ‘ _extremely urgent’._ ” 

Mace nearly groaned. What dangerous item could Kenobi have purchased now? Why couldn't the man have taken after anyone else besides his dangerous Master?

But Kit had caught onto something. “Padawan did you say, ‘ _from_ Master Kenobi? _’_ ”

“Yes, Master. It says, “From Obi-Wan Kenobi - 41BBY. Care for the Jedi temple - 21BBY.”

“Some delivery service,” Depa muttered as Plo got up to retrieve the package.

“Send something for the Jedi, did you, Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. “What could my 16 year old self, possibly need to send the Jedi Order twenty years later?”

“Could it be a plot of the separatists?” Agen asked, on the edge of his seat, ever the alarmist.

“Feel dangerous in the force, it does not.” The short Master pulled the box towards him. It was a wooden box. It had carving on the side, and it was obvious that it was beautiful despite the dirt layering it. 

Three gnarled fingers reached and pulled out….

A recording?

It was simple enough to place into their projector.

They were all surprised at the sudden appearance of a young Obi-Wan Kenobi. But even that wasn’t as surprising as the yellow eyes of the child. It was nothing like the Sith, whose eyes were filled with hatred and anger, but ones filled with kindness and delight. 

_“I can’t take long. Soon this vision will end and Qui-Gon will wonder where I’ve been. Masters of the Council, I need you to gather every important member of the Republic and bring them here. There will be time to explain.”_

Mace had never seen the Council run out of the room that fast.

* * *

Anakin was in his quarters with Ahsoka when Master Tiin requested their presence in the Council room and rushed off without an affirmative. Ahsoka looked at him concerned, but he had no answers to give her.

They weren’t the only ones making their way towards the chamber. Almost every general was. He spotted Obi-Wan up ahead talking with Master Ti.

“—sure you don’t remember recording this?”

“I’m telling you, there’s no recollection whatsoever.”

Anakin left Ashoka’s side as he spotted the Chancellor, Ashoka immediately going to stand by Barriss Offee’s side.

“Anakin, my boy! Have you any idea what this meeting could be about?”

“None, your excellency. I figured you would know.”

It might have been a trick of the light, Anakin supposed, but Palpatine’s eyes darkened a few shades, “No, I wasn’t informed, Anakin.”

When everyone was apparently settled, Master Windu started a video.

It showed a young boy with shaggy, copper hair, who looked oddly familiar. He was kneeling in a tunnel? He had the most interesting eyes he had ever seen. Palpatine seemed to agree, given the small gasp he elicited at his side.

Master Unduli who was also beside him seemed just as shocked. “Obi-Wan?” she whispered.

Obi-Wan? What was his Master on the screen? Why couldn’t he recognize him? Why in the entire name of the galaxy did he have yellow eyes?

_“I certainly hope you’ve gathered everyone, for this entire ordeal would be a waste. I also must ask, if there are any politicians in this room to leave now.”_

Many looked at Palpatine, who only had eyes for the boy on the screen. They couldn’t just kick him out because a recording told them to could they? Besides, how would the recording know if they did or not.

They waited impatiently for young Obi-Wan to speak again, but the padawan seemed quite content as he continued his silence, looking down at the ground on his end.

Until he raised his eyes and seemed to look the Chancellor dead in his face.

_“Believe it or not, Chancellor Palpatine, that does mean you.”_

Palpatine froze as the yellow eyes bored into his. The yellow unnerving him more than it had ever done in his life. Not even Dooku’s eyes were this disturbing. It was quiet as he left the room.

As soon as Palpatine had left the room, Padawan Kenobi’s expression was more warming. His face traced his own room, but his eyes looked further.

_There are recording devices in the top left and right corners of this room,_ he signed, using the bastardized version of Mando’a sign language that the clones used on and off the battlefield, the only place he could have picked it up. Was this a message of the future from the past?

When the offending devices were found and thoroughly crushed, the padawan smirked. 

_“So how’s the war going?”_ He asked, nonchalantly, resulting in many gasps. _“If my calculations were correct, then this message would have been found by a young person named Redav on the planet of Bakura and reached the Jedi in 21BBY. Hopefully, this would have reached you before young Barriss bombed the Temple and Ahsoka was expelled.”_

The two girls' jaws dropped. Neither could have even come up with such an immoral thought. 

_“I know many are confused right now, so I must explain it in detail. Throughout my life, I have been plagued with many visions of the past. Many could have come true, but unfortunately, my mind never held storage of such futures. When this particular one hit, I knew that I couldn’t let this one pass. Never will the Jedi have to live through their destruction by my padawan.”_

This time the padawan swung his eyes to Anakin.

_“I haven’t once said this before to you, Anakin Skywalker, but you are one fucking idiot. You are a selfish bastard who would sacrifice the entire Republic for a secret affair. You would hunt your padawan down mercilessly because you feel betrayed by the only people in the galaxy who believed in you. You would commit genocide and disgrace the name of the Jedi. You would doom the entire galaxy to ruins. I know this because I have seen it.”_ He moved closer to the camera. _“I have seen what you could do Skywalker. Notice how I said ‘could’. There is still a chance for you to redeem your life for the good of the galaxy.”_

Anakin felt the stares of the entire room on him. How could he? How could he have fallen so far? How could he disgrace the memory of his mother with such destruction? A steady arm of Master Vos on his prevented him from bolting out the door. Quinlan’s eyes showed no loathing behind them. They knew what he could do and they forgave him.

_“Do not trust the Chancellor, he is not your ally. A Sith Lord can only remain in power for so long.”_ He smirked, some of Obi-Wan’s snark rearing its head. _“And for force sakes, can someone check up on the clones? We could really prevent multiple deaths by taking out a certain object.”_ He discreetly pointed to his left temple. 

_“ We will each be challenged: our trust, our faith, our friendships. But we must persevere and, in time, I believe a new hope will emerge. ”_

“Obi-Wan!” The faint voice of Master Jinn called on the padawan’s end, sounding only a couple of meters away.

Obi-Wan grabbed a box from his side, the first set of panic since the message started playing, started showing in his eyes, which were slowly turning back to their bright blue.

He placed the holodisk in the box, 

_May the Force be with you always.”_

**Author's Note:**

> is Redav just Vader spelt backwards? who knows? certainly not me....


End file.
